Human
by NarutoRamen2008
Summary: While the Archangel is in the debris belt, Strike is destroyed by an enemy GINN. While floating in space, Kira discovers something of incredible proportions. How will this one change alter destiny? What new insight will Kira gain into what it means to be
1. Chapter 1

I Don't own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, or Gundam Wing, so leave me alone!!!

Alright! I'm still alive so don't worry! I've just been busy with college, so I haven't had time to write much. I have decided to start work on a Gundam Seed story, which will have some elements of Gundam Wing in it. I know it's a bit of a contrast from what I usually write, but bare with me!

Human: a Gundam Seed Story.

Summary:

* * *

Chapter 1- Discovery…

Space is a cold and desolate vacuum full of peril. This is one thing Kira Yamato learned first hand when his Mobile Suit was destroyed.

Kira, a sixteen year old coordinator working for the Atlantic Federation, was out searching for usable resources for the Archangel, when he was suddenly attacked by a Reconnaissance -type GINN. The young pilot had the upper hand throughout the fight, until the enemy GINN self-detonated, tearing the Strike to pieces. The resulting explosion sent Kira flying out of his MS, far from any form of help.

Aimlessly floating through the abyss, Kira resigned himself to death. There was no way any one would be able to find him, and his oxygen supply was running dangerously low.

'_So this is it…'_ thought Kira sorrowfully._ 'I'm sorry everyone…'_ He had truly given up.

A few moments passed in silence until Kira hit something. Deciding to humor himself, he turned around, only to find something that was beyond anything imaginable.

A Mobile Suit.

Glistening in the sun was the impressive machine. The overall design of it was very similar to the Strike, as well as the coloring. It had the same tones of blue, red, white, and yellow as his former unit had while the Phase Shift armor was active. In the left hand of the MS was a shield and in the right, some kind of double-barreled rifle. There was as well, a pair of blue and white, wing-like structures, that Kira could only relate to the thrusters of the Strike's Aile Pack. The sight of the mecha left him in awe.

"What are you?" asked Kira to the MS rhetorically.

As if responding to his question, the Mobile Suit's eyes flashed an eerie green before the cockpit opened up. This thoroughly freaked Kira out, but he had no choice in the matter. Without a second thought, the young coordinator climbed inside and the hatch closed. The sound of air rushing into the cabin entered his ears as he found it much easier to breathe. He was saved.

Once Kira regained his ability to think clearly, the pilot decided to power up the suit and try to find a way back to the Archangel. Pressing a button on the consol, he watched in amazement as the MS came to life. That's the opening message of the OS came up on the computer screen in front of him.

ORB UNION ARMED FORCES

MORGENROETE, INC.

**G**ENERAL

**U**NRESTRICTED

**N**UCLEAR

**D**RIVE

**A**TTACK

**M**ODULE

This piece of information sent Kira for a loop. He was completely unaware that Orb had this kind of weapon, and that they just left it out here in space to be picked up by anyone. He also noticed that the OS, while it still had the same acronym, had a different designation. Kira didn't have long to dwell on that, due to another set of data came up on the screen…

XXXG-00W0 WING GUNDAM ZERO… (MODIFIED)

ONLINE

…

**WEAPONS SYSTEMS**…

WING VULCAN x 2- ONLINE

SHOULDER GATLING x 2- ONLINE 

BEAM SABER x 2- ONLINE: READY

TWIN BUSTER RIFLE- ONLINE: READY

…

**ALL ARMAMENTS- ONLINE**

…

**ZERO SYSTEM**…

ONLINE- INACTIVE

…

**ALL SYSTEMS-** ONLINE

…

**ADDITIONAL SPECS…**

**UNIT TYPE:** TRANSFORMABLE MOBILE SUIT (NEO-BIRD/ MOBILE ARMOR MODE)

…

**HEIGHT: **17.75 METERS

**WEIGHT:** 9.3 METRIC TONS

**ARMOR:** GUNDANIUM ALLOY

**POWERPLANT:** ULTRACOMPACT FUSION REACTOR- OUTPUT 9323 kW

**SPECIAL EQUIPMENT: **NEUTRON JAMMER CANCELLER, Zoning & Emotional Range Omitted (ZERO) SYSTEM, High Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) SYSTEM, HARDPOINT DOCKING FEATURE

**OPTIONAL EQIPMENT: **STRIKER PACKS, ZERO CUSTOM PACK, HELDENGEDICHT RAIL CANNON (x2)

"What the hell?" cried Kira in shock. "This thing is nuclear powered? How is this even possible?"

Once again looking over the specifications and diagrams for the machine, Kira went from shock to awe. The MS he was sitting in had to be the most powerful unit ever created.

"The Wing Zero, eh?" Kira asked the machine.

In response, the cockpit flashed gold before the panoramic screens came online, giving Kira a view of the outside world. The clarity of the picture was seemingly perfect, exceeding Strike's viewing capabilities. Out of the corner of his eye, Kira noticed a flashing light, which was suddenly targeted and enlarged on his screen. It was a damaged life pod, most likely from the ship that he saw earlier.

"Why don't I go check it out?" said Kira to himself.

Grabbing the controls, he fired the thrusters, launching the Gundam in the direction of his target. Kira, not expecting the Wing Zero to react with such speed, was thrown back in his seat with great force. Letting off the throttle, the Coordinator found the suit exceedingly easy to operate. He didn't even have to rewrite the OS to get it to function properly. It was all smooth sailing with this unit.

After about five minutes of flight, Kira arrived at his destination. Placing the Buster Rifle on the shield, the young pilot grabbed the pod with his free hand. Now he had to find the Archangel. Typing on the keyboard, Kira activated the Zero's long range radar and other sensors in order to locate the ship. It took all but a few seconds for the Zero to pick up on the heat signature of the 'Legged Ship.' With the location of his friends confirmed, Kira maxed out the thrusters on his new unit in pursuit of the Archangel.

* * *

Ruins of Junius 7, Archangel's Bridge…

The scene on the Archangel was very somber. They had just successfully resupplied, but Kira had gone MIA after fighting off a GINN. They had recovered the remains of the Strike but the pilot was no where to be seen. They all feared the worst.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

"Lieutenant Ramius! Mobile Suit detected!" shouted Chandra, the CIC officer.

"What?!?!" yelled Murrue in shock. "Put it up on the main screen!"

There, filling up the monitor was a MS flying strait at them. The coloration and design was eerily like the Strike, but it was not in any of their files.

"What should we do, ma'am?" asked the CIC.

"Ready the Igelstellung and the Helldarts! Also, tell Lieutenant Flaga to get his Moebius Zero prepped for battle!"

"Yes ma'am!" came the collected call of all the personnel on the bridge.

"Ma'am! The Mobile Suit is attempting to make radio contact!" said the CIC.

"Put him on!" ordered Murrue.

With a beep, a second image appeared on the screen. It was Kira Yamato in all his glory, sitting in the most advanced cockpit any of them had ever seen.

"This is Kira Yamato. Asking permission to come aboard." stated Kira.

"Permission Granted…"

End Chapter 1.

* * *

Well, that's it folks! Hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

I Don't own Gundam Seed, Gundam Seed Destiny, or Gundam Wing, so leave me alone!!!

* * *

Chapter 2- It's Name is Zero…

"Permission Granted…" said Murrue over the comm.

Hearing this, Kira jumped for joy mentally, that they accepted him so easily. He expected to be interrogated even before he got on board, or worse; shot down. That definitely would put the icing on the cake for this shitty day. With a smile, the pilot watched as the hanger doors opened, allowing him to come inside.

Once onboard the Archangel, Kira moved his new Mobile Suit to the vacant rack, where the Strike once resided, and powered down the Wing Zero. Opening the hatch, Kira stuck his head out of the unit, only to find all his friends, Mu La Flaga, Natarle Bedgiruel, chief Murdoch, and Murrue Ramius crowded around the base of the MS.

"Kira Yamato! Power down that unit at once!" ordered Natarle, not knowing the specs on the new mobile suit.

"It is powered down, ma'am!" saluted Kira from the edge of the hatch. Getting questioning looks in return, he decided to elaborate, "This unit does not have phase shift armor, instead it is made entirely of something called Gundanium alloy."

"Gundanium Alloy?" questioned Murdoch in slight shock. "Isn't that what ZAFT's anti-beam coating is made up of? From what I heard it's really hard to come by."

"You sure are good at picking up interesting things, kid." said Mu. "You brought back a new Mobile Suit and a life pod. What will you find next?"

"Whatever… Just get down here Yamato!" shouted Natarle.

With a jump, the young Coordinator floated down to the hanger floor.

"So Kira, does that thing got a name?" asked Mu.

"Yeah, it's name is Wing Zero." said Kira in a flat tone while looking up at the machine.

"Zero?" questioned Murrue. "Like the Moebius Zero?"

"The full title on the OS said XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero, so I called it Wing Zero." stated Kira.

"There's that word again…" said Mu. "Gundam."

"Before it was just the acronym from the OS, but now it showed up in the name of the machine. That plus the fact that it's made of Gundanium Alloy cements the word's meaning." Kira said.

"Hmm… so what type of firepower are we talking about here?" asked Murdoch. "That rifle it has looks like its powerful."

"Not sure… from what the specs said, it has something called a twin buster rifle with variable shot, two vulcan cannons on the wings, two shoulder mounted Gatling guns, and two beam sabers. Those, plus the pile driver on the nose of the shield are the standard equipment." stated Kira before continuing, "It can also use the Striker Packs as well as something called a ZERO Custom Pack, which has to do with the wings. There is also two hip mounted Heldengedicht Rail Cannons that can be attached."

"What?!?!" shouted Mu upon hearing the optional equipment for the MS. "Who built this monster?!"

"The OS said it's an Orb unit made by Morgenroete."

"Why would Orb just let this thing float free?" asked Natarle. "This isn't the type of thing you just throw away without good reason."

"Don't know, but I noticed burn marks on the exterior in key places. I think they tried to destroy it, but failed miserably." said Murdoch while scrutinizing the unit. "The armor on this MS is just too strong,"

"Scary!" said Mu. "Who know what would have happened if this thing fell into ZAFT's hands."

"Yeah…" Murrue spoke in shock. She couldn't believe that Orb had their own G-weapon. "So, any other information you can tell us, Kira?"

"Well, I read that it has what is called an Ultra-compact Fusion reactor, that is rated at 9323 kilowatts along with a device called a Neutron Jammer Canceller, which allows the reactor to operate." stated Kira in an official tone. This baffled most of the occupants of the room. "There is also the Zoning and Emotional Range Omitted 'ZERO' System and the High Mobility Aerial Tactics 'HiMAT' System equipped on the Wing Zero. The OS mentioned something about a Mobile Armor mode that the unit can transform into. That's all I could get from the information given to me."

"A-a-a nuke!" cried Murdoch in joy. "This will make maintenance so much easier! No more batteries!"

After the chief's outburst, Natarle decided to speak up, "With that N-Jammer Canceller, we could end this war! Yamato, find everything you can on that device. We must send this into headquarters ASAP!"

"Sorry ma'am, but I can't. All files concerning the N-Jammer Canceller were corrupted or blocked." Kira replied.

"What?!?! You're a Coordinator! Can't you do something about that?!?!" shouted Natarle in anger.

"I tried, but the Zero would not allow me access to it." said Kira. "Even I cannot go against the programming that this thing has. It blocked me out of every backdoor I could find. It was almost as if it has a mind of it's own."

"Fine…" mumbled Natarle angrily.

As everything began to calm down in the hanger, Murdoch began work on opening the escape pod that Kira had brought back. With all the attention focused elsewhere, Mu pulled Kira off to the side, in front of the Wing Zero.

"You're very lucky, Kira. You could have died out there." said Mu. "If it wasn't for this machine, you wouldn't be here right now."

"Yeah… I know…" said Kira.

"I'm glad you understand that. It's not every day that a person stumbles upon a new machine after losing their old one, so take care of it!" Mu said before looking up at the Gundam in thought.

"I will, sir!" replied Kira. His gaze turned as well to the head of the Mobile suit, looking into the mechanical eyes of the Zero. The Gundam's eyes flashed an eerie green in response.

"Did you just see that?" asked Mu, having witnessed one of Wing Zero's quirks. Receiving a nod from his comrade, Mu just sighed. "That's seriously one weird Mobile Suit…"

Deciding to rejoin the others before something else strange happened, Mu and Kira made their way over to where Murdoch had just finished unlocking the life pod. With a beep, the hatch opened and out came a pink ball?

"Hello, hello!" squawked the little pink robot as it floated through the air.

Following the robot came a pink haired girl wearing a white and purple dress. The sight of her caused Kira to blush as she floated towards him. In a gentlemanly act, the young pilot offered his hand and helped the girl to the ground.

"Thank you for saving me!" spoke the girl in a soothing voice. "My name is Lacus Clyne."

"Uh, welcome aboard the Atlantic Federation ship, Archangel." said Kira.

Frantically looking around Lacus said exasperatedly, "Eh? This is not a ZAFT ship? There's a mobile suit over there!"

At this, Murrue face palmed herself from the sheer naivety of the girl. Many of the others just shook their heads.

"Sorry, but this is not a ZAFT ship, miss." said Natarle with a glare. The woman's hate towards coordinators coming to the surface.

"Hmm… you wouldn't happen to be related to Siegel Clyne, would you?" asked a curious Mu.

"Yes, he's my father!" exclaimed Lacus happily, not knowing the complications of her last actions. "Do you know my father?"

It was now Mu's turn to palm his face in annoyance. He couldn't believe that someone would willingly announce who they were on an enemy vessel. Humoring the girl, he replied, "No, I don't know him personally, but I've heard of him."

"Ah, I see…" said Lacus quietly.

"Well, Miss Clyne… I'm sorry to tell you this, but you are going to be under lock and key until we reach the lunar base. After that, I'm not sure what will happen…" stated Murrue with a sigh. She really didn't like where this is going… "Ensign Badgiruel! Take this young lady to the empty quarters and put her on lockdown."

"Yes Ma'am!" replied Natarle as she escorted Lacus out of the hanger, the pink haro rebelling the whole way.

"With the prisoner out of the way, the crew continued to scrutinize the new unit that had fallen into their hands. Murdoch began a thorough inspection of the suit, in order to learn about every detail the MS had to offer.

"This suit is amazing!" exclaimed Murdoch to Kira. "It uses the same motors and hydraulic systems as the Strike, but weighs only 9.3 tons! Strike weighed 64.8 tons! That Gundanium Armor is some light shit, but literally impervious to damage. What was Orb thinking when they got rid of it?!"

"I don't know. This thing would be a valuable tool in any army." said Mu, looking at the Gundam. "I can't wait to see how it performs out on the battlefield, especially that Mobile Armor mode it has."

As if responding to Mu's wish, alarms went off, telling the crew that a battle was soon approaching.

"ALL HANDS TO LEVEL ONE BATTLE STATIONS! ENEMY NAZCA-CLASS DESTROYER SPOTTED! I REPEAT, ENEMY NAZCA-CLASS SPOTTED!"

"Well, isn't that a coincidence?" rhetorically asked Mu as he rushed to the locker room to change into his flight suit.

Meanwhile, Kira ran to the Zero and began powering up the unit. The suit came to life as the eyes flashed eerily. The young Coordinator grabbed the controls and maneuvered his suit to the launch bay.

"Kira! Are you sure you want to take that thing out?" shouted Mir over the com. "You didn't even have it equipped with any of the Striker packs!"

"Don't need them. This thing should have enough firepower on its own." stated Kira, very confident in the new machine's abilities. "Kira Yamato, Wing Zero Launching!"

With a sudden jolt, the teen was catapulted out of the Archangel, into space. He was soon followed by Mu in his Moebius Zero. Kira decided to switch into Neo-bird mode, in order to confuse the ZAFT soldiers that would soon be launched from the enemy ship. On cue, five GINN mobile suits launched from the Nazca-class.

"This is Alpha One to Impetus. Two Mobile armors confirmed launched from the enemy vessel." said one of the pilots of the GINNs. "Beginning Anti-MA tactics"

"Rodger. Go ahead Alpha One. All Alpha team members, begin Anti-MA combat." came the call from the Nazca-class, Impetus.

"Ten-four!" replied the five pilots before beginning their run against the two Archangel units.

In came the GINNs, three of them in the front armed with MMI-M8A3 heavy assault machine guns, and the two in the back armed with a M68 Barrus Heavy Ion Cannon and M68 Cattus 500mm recoilless rifle respectably. The three front MS moved in on the Moebius, surrounding it. In response, Mu launched his wired gun barrels, firing at the three units. The GINNs easily dodged and destroyed the four barrels, leaving Mu with just his Linear Gun.

"Shit! Kira, they got my gun barrels! I need some support." shouted Mu as his MA was bombarded with rounds.

Making a quick turn, Kira rounded on the three GINN before firing a single shot from his Buster rifles, scattering the three GINN. The three attacking suits turned to the incoming Zero and opened fire, seeing that this unit posed more of a threat than the damaged Moebius armor. The shots just bounced off as Kira flew past them. With one last turn, Kira flew in an upwards direction from the plane they were on, before transforming once again into the Mobile Suit.

"Shit! I-it's a Mobile Suit!" cried Alpha One. "All units concentrate fire on the unidentified suit!"

A flash of yellow lit up the surrounding area as Alpha Four fired his heavy ion cannon at the Wing Zero. "Alpha Four to Alpha One. Target Neutralized." stated the ZAFT pilot as he released the trigger to the cannon.

Slowly the light faded, only to reveal the Gundam floating there with it's shield raised. There wasn't a scratch on the armor what so ever, shocking everyone present. Inside the cockpit of the MS, Kira stared at the monitors wide eyed, breathing heavily. He thought for sure he was a goner. That's when something else strange happened as a strange message appeared on the center consol.

HIGH COMBAT SITUATION DETECTED…

ZONING & EMOTIONAL RANGE OMITTED SYSTEM ACTIVATING…

ARTIFICIAL INTELIGENCE BOOTING…

AQUIRING PILOT DATA…

AQUIRING TARGETING INFORMATION…

ARTIFICIAL INTELIGNECE BOOT COMPLETE.

ALL DATA ACCESSED.

ACCESSING AFS ARCHANGEL DATABANKS…

DATABANKS AQUIRED.

NEURO-LINK ONLINE…

DIRECT SYSTEM TO PILOT INTERFACE ONLINE…

**ZONING & EMOTIONAL RANGE OMITTED SYSTEM… ONLINE-ACTIVE**

As the computer finished its activation, all the monitors in the cockpit turned a golden color. On the center screen, the word **ZERO **appeared made up of binary code, before Kira was bombarded with raw combat data. The screens flickered and the image of the outside world reappeared.

Regaining his senses, Kira flew straight at the enemy GINN that fired at him while attaching the buster rifle to the underside of the shield and drawling his beam saber. Before the enemy pilot knew what happened, he was killed in a fiery explosion. The other members of the Alpha team looked over towards the fireball, only to see the silhouette of a mobile suit in the inferno, glowing green eyes looking back at them.

"Shit! He took down Alpha Four!" shouted Alpha Two in shock. "This guys a monster!"

"Impertus! Requesting support fire on the enemy unit!" called Alpha One.

The Impertus responded by firing it's two beam cannons at the stationary Wing Zero. This caught Kira's attention as the two beams made a b-line for his unit. With a quick burst from his thruster, he dodged before rounding on the ship.

"You have no future…" Kira spoke in a monotone voice, confusing the crew of the Archangel. The young pilot placed his beam saber back in it's rack before taking a double handed grip on the Buster rifle. An ominous yellow glow began to appear at the nose of the barrels as the weapon charged.

Seeing this, Alpha Two, who was closest, attempted to put himself between the enemy unit and the Impertus. The pilot rose his Gundanium coated shield in hopes that he could deflect the beam, or die trying. Either way, he thought that he could spare the ship from any damage.

"Buster rifle twenty-five percent charged…" said Kira in the same tone as before. "Commencing firing."

Alpha Two's valiant effort was in vain as a huge golden beam of energy came roaring out of the barrels of the rifle, destroying the GINN easily.

"Sir! Energy beam detected! Sensors state high levels of gamma rays present." said the CIC on the Impertus. "Origin of blast is the unknown Mobile Suit."

"What?!?! How is this possible?!?!" shouted the captain. "The N-Jammers should be blocking it!"

"I don't know sir, but we just lost contact with Alpha Two." shouted the CIC in shock before alarms started going off, "Five seconds 'til impact!"

"Get this ship out of the way!" shouted the captain as the beam hit home. A huge explosion ripped through the ship as the shot tore through the hull and continued out the other side, far out into space. All that was left was a few pieces of scrap metal floating where the Impertus once was.

A quiet period fell over the battlefield as everyone watched in shock as the Impertus was vaporized by the Wing Zero. The crew of the Archangel was unsure of what to think, having just witnessed the kind young man annihilate an entire ship without a second thought.

The quietness didn't last long as the three remaining GINNs swarmed in on the Wing Zero in an attempt to take revenge for their fallen comrades. Round after round was fired at the Zero, but with Kira's skills, were easily dodged. Kira soon deployed his beam saber and went on the offensive. With a quick burst, the coordinator sliced through the three remaining units, ending the battle.

"Mission accomplished…"

End chapter 2...

* * *

Whew! Took me a while but its done! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It looks like the Wing Zero is already corrupting Kira, eh? This is just the beginning! Well, I think its time for NarutoRamen2008's Review Corner: Gundam Edition!

**Klein- Thanks! Yeah you are right. It is human nature to question things they don't understand. After this battle, you can just imagine the amount of suspicion that will be put on Kira and the Wing Zero for what happened out there.**

**BIGGZ1344- No, the Strike still had it's PS up. When Athrun blew up the Aegis, Kira had PS active, so I don't think it would have mattered what type of MS Self-destructed at that range, it would damage the other unit significantly. As for the crew of the Archangel, they were relieved to see Kira alive, so they didn't really question it too much. And finally… Yes! Other XG units will be in this story. I've got plans for them, especially the Epyon! Thanks for the review!**

**Shinji Ikari01- I agree that the first chapter need both of those things. I hope this chapter meets your expectations, if only a little. Thanks!**

**CyberAngelOne- Thanks! Just wait and see what come's next!**

**Ojiushadow- Thank you! I will! **

**TitanX7- Thanks dude! I'm glad you think that this is well written, or rather typed. A lot of stories are so poorly written, its really hard to follow what's going on. That, and the millions of blatant spelling errors that people repeat over and over again. I try to make sure my stories are grammatically correct before posting it, but some errors do slip through. Thanks again!**

That's all I got! Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Your input is very welcome! Haha! I don't even know how many times I listened to the Numb Techno Remix while writing this one. It was my motivational song since it somehow reminded me of the Gundam Meta-series. I recommend listening to it and you'll know what I'm talking about. Thanks again! 'til next time! Ja ne!


End file.
